Princess' Pain
by christopherweeblingjr
Summary: Set after episode 20. Hime looks back upon her days with Fortune, particularly the day she told her her greatest secret. And remembers all the pain she now feels because of it. One-Shot, One-sided HimeXIona.


**Helllllooooooo readers, and welcome to yet another fanfiction for what is assumable a very popular series(seeing as how it got 11 series). Now, this story is going to be a lot different from the others I write for one reason:**

_**I never watch more than one episode of Happiness Charge Precure.**_

**I never even got past the first episode, I blame Megumi constant talk about love and happiness and... and... I'm getting sick just THINKING about her.**

**Plus, despite the fact that it gives a lot of room for fanfiction, it only has like two when I'm writing this on June 19, 2014. And one of them is a preview to a crossover with Death Notes, which is another popular series I've never read or watch.**

**Now, I'm sure you all have seen episode 20 of the series in which it reveals that Hime is the one that opened the Axia box. Now, I know what your thinking, "How do you know this if you stopped watching?" Well, I was addicted to the series(Not enough to actually TRY watching it again) and I couldn't stop reading the TV Tropes page and went to the wiki to read about the episodes. And one thing that intrigues me:**

**Why would Hime trust Fortune enough to tell her about the Axia box if she didn't Megumi?**

**I hope that this would shed a little light about what I think is the solution to that question.**

**If I owned HapChaPreCure I would make it so that Megumi is tolerable.**

* * *

Himelda was having a bad day.

She's BEEN having a bad day for the past view years or so.

She was alone in her room, locked into isolation, without the courage to face the outside world. Megumi was teaming up with Cure Fortune, Iona. They knew her secret, her greatest mistake, they wouldn't want to see her anymore.

All because of that heartless human!

How many more tears did Hime need to shed before she could see the hurt behind her eyes, the scars running to her heart. Why did she even bother trusting that human. She should have known better, trusting all the dark thoughts in her head telling her that they were an evil race.

She had so many good memories with Iona. Where did the times go?

'**Into the black void they call hearts!**' her inner monster yelled. She had grown used to that voice. Mz. Hyde had a point, she was scared to admit it. But Cure Fortune just seemed to lack a heart. How she became a Cure was beyond her.

Hime felt pain locked away throughout her body, not physical pain, but emotional. All the yelling and harsh words when they were Cures or not, when they faced each other OR NOT. ALL THE PL**OTS AND SCHEMES AND TORTURE. SHE'D **_**LOVE TO TAKE THEM, TO BE A HERO! BUT IONA'S THE VILLAIN HERE!**_

'NO!' Hime shouted at Mz. Hyde in her head, grabbing her ears and putting her head in her lap. 'She's a Cure. She wants to help the world like I do. She sufferes just like I do.'

'**And yet, she doesn't see it.**' Hyde had a point, Hime had told Iona what she was suffering, she did not care.

Hime pulled her head up, tears now coming out of her blue eyes. Mz. Hyde was consuming her again. She couldn't take her. The pain was her, she needs to let it out.

Hime lifted herself off her bed and walked over to her desk. The clear workplace and it's locked drawer were her means of escape. She bent down and reaching to the secret pocket on the bottom of her chair's seat., pulling a small silver key out. The lock ate the key and the drawer opened at her command.

Inside the wooding secret holder was a large cooking knife, dried blood staining the blade.

Hime gripped the handle in one hand with a firm grip, and glanced down at her left sleve. Without putting down the knife she pulled her sleeve up, revealing numerous cuts across her wrist. The red glow of pain and blood almost matched the cuts red, making counting the slashes difficult. Hime had done this many times since the Illusionary empire came to take over her home. She put the blade against the skin of her wrist before something cot her eye.

A collection of pictures of her in Cure form and Cure Fortune.

She set the knife down on the desk and picked up the photos, deciding that a walk down memory lane could calm her nerves. All the times she had fought the Terribads with her former partner. All the victories they had.

Why did it have to end.

_"Do you Illusionary grunts have any idea how bad you've made our lives?!"_

She heard Fortune's voice, and it took her a minute to realize that she was remembering where things had gone wrong.

The day she told her.

_"What would we care?" she remembered Namakelder asking. "Do you really think the world would be any better if we were to stop? The status quo isn't up to quo. Your human world is a mess. And I am no grunt, I am a general!"_

_The Terribad stood between them and the general, having acquired the outfit of an electrician, which somehow granted it lightning powers like it were Electro or something. She remembered it saying it's signature phrase as it lit up like a Christmas tree and fired of a bolt of electricity at the two of them. The two Cures flew in different directions to avoid being struck._

_"Oh really? You're a general?" Princess asked. "So you told this Terribad to just shot lighting till it hits us? If that's the best Mirage can do, I'm disappointed." She was more confident back then, she always had her partner to help her._

_"And you think a general would try to make sure his soldiers have aim that's better than a Storm Troper's!" Fortune yelled, drawing the Terribad's attention. Enraged, the creature fired a bolt of lightning at the Cure._

_It couldn't have missed more if it were looking the other way!_

_"Princess Bullet Machine Gun!" The blue Cure yelled as she unleashed a fury of energy attacks at the Terribad._

_"Rah, Terribad, Terribad, Terribad!" The You-Know-What yelled as it fired one bolt from one arm, one from the other and one from it's eyes. The Cure dodged each one as if they were nothing._

_"What'd you say we finish this thing?" Princess asked her purple partner as she flew next to her._

_"This was getting boring anyway." She responded with a fury in her eyes. Her hands glowing a purple color as she brought them together to form a star shape energy. While she did this Princess did the same, only summoning a blue energy orb._

_"Light of the stars, turn into holy powers, LovePreBrace!" Fortune chanted as she brought the energy above her head as it grow bigger than herself._

_"Light of courage become holy might, LovePreBrace!" Princess chanted as she mimicked Fortune._

_The two Cures flew towards each other and put down their outer arms ans the energy balls(Well, energy ball and energy star) combined into one large energy star with a blue ring around it._

_"Twin Miracle Power Shoot!" The two chanted in unison as they launched the attack at the Terribad. It would not go down without a fight, and attempted to stop the attack by launching lightning at it. But the energy star merely absorbed the energy into it's ring, gaining a yellow glow withing it._

_The attack met the Terribad and it went off with a bang._

_No, it literately _went off with a bang_._

_"Ah, curses." Namakelder stated as he exited through his mirror. "We'll get you one day."_

_"When you meet the Terribad's maker, tell her to give him some guts next time!" Princess yelled out at the fleeing general. She took a look over to her partner only to see that Fortune had her fists clenched tightly, her eyes still full of rage._

_She didn't need to ask why she was angry, they two had worked together long enough to learn what the other was thinking judging by the way they were acting. Fortune felt that they could have cot him, that they could capture all the Phantom Generals, like they were doing nothing. "Don't worry, Fortune." Princess spoke smoothly, "We're doing what we can and need to. America wasn't won in a day. I think."_

_"Yeah, America's independence from Great Britain took years to win." Fortune said. "But can you really say we're doing all we can? They keep getting away to do this all over again."_

_"And that shall be their downfall, remember: Insanity is repeating a flawed process the exact same way expecting different results." Princess stated._

_"Yeah, so you keep saying, but I just... I can't help but feel like I could do so much more." Fortune said as she landed on the ground facing away from Princess. "My family is trapped in the mirrors, CP. And while you say that we're doing what we can, they just keep taunting us and try to discourage us and I can't help but feel like they're right sometimes."_

_"Trust me Fortune, they don't know what they're talking about." Princess said, putting her hand on her partner's shoulder._

_"Why did this have to happen?" Fortune asked under her breath, "Why would anyone free them?"_

_"No one meant for them to be released." Princess said._

_"It doesn't matter, I don't know why this 'Himelda' would let them out, but I want to give her a piece of my mind." Fortune said._

_Princess was silent for a moment, considering her choices of how to calm her. She hated when her partner would talk like this, she knew Cures weren't supposed to hate, but she couldn't think of any other word for it. Cure Fortune didn't know how much it hurts her, she didn't know why she always tried to change her opinion of Himelda._

_Maybe it was time she knew._

_"Fortune, we've been partners for a while now and..." Her words got cot in her through as Fortune turned to face her, she felt fear, loads of fear. But she couldn't let that stop her. "I think it's about time I told you who I am."_

_"Hm, why?" Fortune asked her blue partner._

_"Y-you'll see." Princess said as she extended her hand. "Come on, th-this place is too open, too many people could see us."_

_Fortune stared at the girl for a few moments, trying to figure out her angle. Deciding that Princess could be trusted she grasped her partners hand lightly in her own and looked her strait in the eye. "Lead the way." she said as she summoned her wings._

_Princess felt her heart skip a beat as she flew upwards, pulling her partner with her. She was scared of what could happen, would she be forgiving? Rejected? Beating? She knew that this could end badly, but she tried to ignore that feeling as she guided her partner atop a tall building._

_"Wow, a little out of the way, huh?" Fortune remarked as she peered over the edge. "Not afraid of heights, are you?"_

_"Not as long as I can fly." Princess stated. "Now, I'd just like to tell you that you HAVE to keep my identity a secret, things won't end well for either of us if people found out about this."_

_"Yeah, I can guess what could happen." Fortune said as she turned back to her partner. "We don't have someTHING to protect, we have someONE."_

_"Good, okay." Princess said as she slowed her breathing and pulled the PreChanMirror on her wrist in frong of her. Her hand was shaking, once she did this, there was no turning back. But, she couldn't have fear, she needed to call upon the powers of courage for her finisher._

_She lightly pressed down the button that would change her back into her human(looking) form. In a glow of blue light, where Cure Princess once stood, now stood Himelda._

_"... I have NO idea who that it." Fortune told her._

_"Yeah, I figured as much. My name is H-" The blue haired girl bowed before feeling a lump in her through, the words to scared to leave her. She swallowed before saying "H-Himelda Window, C-Cure Queen of the Blue Sky."_

_"Hi... Melda?" Fortune asked in a moment of confusion._

_Hime looked up at her, and saw her face quickly turn to that of rage._

_"As in, the Himelda who STARTED ALL OF THIS!?" Fortune yelled as she yanked Hime up by her caller._

_"W-well, yes, but if you just let me explain-" Hime tried reasoning before being thrown to the ground._

_"Oh, you don't need to 'explain' ANYTHING!" Fortune yelled at her. "Do you have any idea what you've done?!"_

_"Yes, we've been working together for-" Hime said before she felt a hard pain in her stomach._

_Not emotional pain, physical. Fortune just kicked her._

_The former princess gripped the pained area in a moment of disbelieve, and looked back at Cure Fortune. The rage from the purple cure did not cease._

_"My parents, my SISTER, are gone because of the Illosonary Empire. I have to fight every day to insure peace, that no one has to suffer like I did. And it was all because of YOU!" Fortune let out another yell of rage as she kicked Hime in the chest, hard._

_"Please, I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I'm sorry." Hime whimpered to her partner, now former._

_"Sorry doesn't cut it." Fortune said as she summoned her wings again. "You ruined Earth, our lives, our homes. I'm never going to forgive you Himelda. EVER." On that final, cruel note, Fortune leapt off the building, leaving Hime to lay there with the task of blood._

_"No, please, forgive me." Hime whispered, as if the girl could hear her._

"Forgive me..." Hime found herself muttering after the memory. She looked down at her desk and gripped the knife once more. Iona was right. She was an excuse for a Cure, she was no hero.

She was a Decease. And it only gets that much more painful when she heard it from her one true love.

Blue might say that a Cure falling in love is a bad thing, but Cures powers come from love. After Iona left her, her one source of great power left with her. And to make things worse, Namakelder listened to her when she said "Give them some guts next time." She was out match.

She put the blade against her wrist and began to pull it through her skin, the pain was relieving, the blood, a sight for sore eyes. She would never have her friends, but she would always have her pain, and as horrible as it sounds, that thought comforted her.

"Jesus loves me, this I know~. For the Bible tells me so~." Hime began to sing as she made more and more cuts. "Little ones to HIM belong~. They are weak but he is strong~."

* * *

**Yes, that is a weird song to sing when you're cutting yourself. And do I feel remorse? I... Don't know. It's sad to think that she would do something like this, and I wrote it! I just, don't know what to say.**

**I don't really care if anyone likes or favorites this story. And I know that they are probably acting out of character. Like I said, I never finished episode 1. I just... Don't know what to say at this point.**

**I am sorry if I enraged any of you or got any facts wrong. Don't expect any more HapChaPreCure from me. This was a one time thing.**

**Goodbyyyyyyyyyeeeeee Readers...**


End file.
